Spontaneous
by Mimosa In The Morning
Summary: Rose makes Scorpius want to be spontaneous . . . A series of one shots examining the live-in relationship of one Rose Weasley and one Scorpius Malfoy. How they mananged to find each other is one thing; what they did afterward is another.
1. Introduction

Hello all!

I figured I should begin this little collection with this: I OWN NOTHING. I own the plot and choice of characterization, but Rose and Scorpius (and any other recognizable characters) belong to J.K. Rowling.

Each chapter in in book is inspired by a tumblr post which I will attempt to make the cover. Do not look at it unless you want spoilers (you don't - trust me).

And without further ado: Spontaneous

-MimosaInTheMorning


	2. Chapter 1

Spontaneous

Chapter One

When Scorpius Malfoy agreed to move in with Rose Weasley, he never imagined that it would be so. . . Interesting. Yes! Interesting is precisely the correct word to describe what it's like to share a flat with Rose Weasley. They'd already been dating for three months when Rose popped the question unexpectedly over a cup of tea, and Scorpius could not think of one reason why they shouldn't do it.

Except that they were young, naive, barely out of Hogwarts, and had only been together for _three months, honestly Rose what are you thinking?_ But he also knew that she was impulsive, and she made him want to be impulsive too, so he agreed immediately.

In their very first week of living together, back when they had nothing but a coffee pot and a small sofa, Scorpius realized something about Rose that he wished he'd learned before- she was a hog. No, she wasn't messy, but she was always very cold- and they only had one blanket. Scorpius would come home at the end of a long day of interning at the Ministry to find Rose, curled up on the couch in front of their small fireplace, with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Initially, he would curl up next to her and she would spread the blanket over both of their legs, but it wouldn't take long for her to become cocooned inside its warmth once more. At first, Scorpius was annoyed- didn't she know that he got cold too?- but eventually he came to like the way her frozen feet pressed against him, and how her hair bunched up under his chin as she clung to him for extra warmth. Sitting next to Rose had always made him feel unnaturally warm anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

Spontaneous

Chapter Two

Rose insisted that Scorpius stop using charms to cut his hair. She claimed it was because they never worked quite right, and they made his head look lopsided. Scorpius conceded and promised to visit a Muggle barber the next morning, but Rose would have none of it.

"I'll cut it," she said. Scorpius would have argued, but he knew that to do so would be useless- when Rose Weasley gets an idea in her mind, there's no getting it out.

So that's how Scorpius found himself sitting on a stool in the kitchen with Rose studying and gently combing through his hair. The back of his neck still prickled when she brushed by; he kept forgetting to breathe.

"How's it going?" He asked, trying not to sound panicked. He knew that she was capable of cutting hair- she'd still be cutting Louis's if he'd let her - but it felt different when it was his own.

"Shh. . ." she replied. "Trust me."

 _'That's not what I'm having a problem with,'_ he thought. Of course he trusted her- he would be crazy not to- but he couldn't help but shiver under her touch. It took an eternity before she was done, but when she was, she stood before him with a small mirror and smug smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" She kissed him lightly and turned to sweep up his fallen hair. Scorpius admired her work as he felt around to see if she'd left any bald spots- but she'd done a magnificent job. He smiled- part of him wondered if she wanted to do it just for the excuse it gave her to make him shiver.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far - remember to favorite and review to receive notification updates! Much love!


	4. Chapter 3

Spontaneous

Scorpius had always been an early riser, and he always would be. Rose, on the other hand, would never rise before at least 10:00 on the weekends. In the hours between the sun rising and Rose awakening, Scorpius enjoyed having the flat to himself for thinking, lounging, and making coffee. Scorpius had only discovered how amazing coffee was after he'd met Rose, who preferred it over his homemade Earl Grey.

He started the pot at exactly 9:50, giving himself just enough time to mix the cream and sugar before the pot was completely filled. As soon as he filled their two steaming mugs, Rose stumbled into the kitchen at 10:00 precisely.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said cheerily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Shut up," she replied, taking her cup out to the balcony.

They sat in complete silence, watching the city below shift from sleep into its usual hustle and bustle. Scorpius loved to see how Rose slowly become more alert- her brown eyes blinking away their sleepiness and her skin almost visibly prickling under the cold morning air. Before she could even ask, Scorpius would have a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled and snuggled into its warmth.

Yes, Scorpius loved early mornings, and he loved having the flat to himself, but there was nothing he loved more than coffee with Rose Weasley.


	5. Chapter 4

Spontaneous

Scorpius had learned long ago that Rose loved pineapple pizza from the Muggle establishment a few blocks away from their flat. He had also learned that, when Rose was sick, there was nothing that could make her feel better than that pizza. She had mentioned a sore throat one morning, and when he returned home to find the house littered with used tissues and the sink filled with a half empty bowl of chicken soup, he knew he had to do something. Without alerting Rose to his presence, he slipped back out the door and made his way to _'Papa Mario's'._

The little bell at the door signaled his arrival as Scorpius entered and shook the rain out of his hair, remembering that it had been awhile since the last time he'd had it cut. The owner of the pizzeria- Papa Mario - waltzed up to the counter with a grin as he wiped his hands off on his apron and held one out for the young man to shake.

"It's been too long!" The balding man exclaimed as he shook his hand viciously. "How's the old ball and chain?"

Scorpius chuckled lightly. "We're not quite there yet," he answered. "But I am actually here on a most secret mission."

Mario's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned in closer. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Rose is a bit under the weather, I'm afraid," he replied gloomily. "I was hoping a pineapple pizza would help lift her spirits."

"Say no more!" He shot back to the kitchen and began bellowing orders to his employees. He returned with the box only a few minutes later and said with a wink, "Anything for Rose Weasley."

Scorpius agreed with that wholeheartedly.

When he entered the flat for the second time that day, Rose was awake and sniffling miserably on the couch. He walked up to her with the pizza carefully hidden behind his back.

"I'm home. . . I see you've had a very ill day?"

Rose attempted to glare, but could only muster a small sneeze.

"Ill is an understatement," she murmured through stuffed sinuses. "I think I'm dying."

"And I think that's probably an overstatement, but I brought you a present, nevertheless."

She seemed to perk up at that- even going so far as to sit up slightly and pull the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Oh?"

"Indeed . . . But if you're dying, then I suppose you won't be needing it after all . . ." He trailed off with a smirk.

"You insufferable tease!" She scolded. "What is it?"

Scorpius grinned in pleasure as he pulled the pizza out from behind his back and set it on her blanketed lap. "Surprise!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't!" She shouted back as she opened the box and tried, with some difficulty, to inhale the aroma she knew well enough to imagine. "How did you know I would need this?" She pulled out a gooey piece and took a bite, savoring the sweetness of the pineapple with Papa Mario's special, spicy tomato sauce.

"How is it?" He asked, amused.

"It's perfect - you're perfect." She sighed as she finished off the piece and grabbed another.

Scorpius laughed. "Why, thank you, darling," he replied. "I hope you feel better."

Rose's eyes turned soft and she patted the open space on the couch beside her. Scorpius obliged and sat down, wrapping his arm around her shivering shoulders in an instant.

"I don't deserve you, you know." She said with a sigh, curling into his side like a lazy cat.

While Scorpius looked into her eyes, all he wanted to do was say that he could only hope to be worthy of her.

"I know," he said instead, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. What he didn't say was, "I think I might be in love with you."


	6. Chapter 5

Scorpius owed his love of the Weird Sisters to Rose, but he had learned long ago that, if he wanted to listen to them, he would have to sacrifice his ability to hear. At first he thought Rose might just love loud music; then he thought she might be legitimately deaf. She couldn't listen to music at a volume lower than 30; she complained every time he tried to turn it down. Eventually he stopped trying.

"What's this?" Scorpius said one evening as he walked into the kitchen where Rose was making dinner, slightly swaying in time to a slow ballad playing at an earthshaking volume.

"Oh!" She said as she turned around, clutching her heart in surprise. "You scared me!"

"I wouldn't have if you didn't have the music so loud," he replied, jokingly reaching a hand out to turn the knob.

"Don't you dare!" She swatted his hand away and returned to her cooking. "I love this song."

"What is it?" He asked again as he savored the melody, trying to see if he recognized the artist.

"It's the Patils," Rose said. "They went to school with our parents and they both became healers; last year they quit their jobs to make music and this is their first album."

Scorpius listened to the words closely- it was definitely a love song. Something about love potions and chocolate frogs. It was a little too cheesy for his tastes, but he could see how Rose- with all her secret sensitivity- would enjoy it. She was always a sucker for sappy love songs, even though she'd kill anyone if they found out.

"It's nice," he said finally. "What are you making?"

"What?" She shouted over the music. Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned the music down to 20- still loud, but better. Rose protested, but didn't do anything to stop him.

"What are you making?" He repeated. He tried to peek over her shoulder, but all he could see was a simmering pot of something he couldn't quite make out.

"I've got a roast in the oven," she answered, stirring the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. "And this is a surprise." Scorpius hoped his expression didn't show his hesitation too prominently.

"A good surprise?"

"You'll see." She turned the volume up ten notches.

Scorpius shook his head fondly before he got an idea. Slowly, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently away from the stove.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, trying to sound angry. "I'm busy."

He didn't reply. Instead, he rested his chin on her shoulder and started to sway back and forth.

"Scorp-" he cut her off by spinning her around so that they were facing each other, his hands on her waist and both of hers behind his neck.

"I'm dancing," he said simply. "You can't have your music on like this expect me not to dance."

She rolled her eyes, but ultimately went along with it anyways. They danced through one song, and another, and another, until every song had played and the flat was silent- save for the sound of their feet on the tile. Scorpius wondered when his heart had started beating in 3/4 time. They danced until their lips were mere centimeters apart- close enough to breathe the other in and close their eyes- just as they both moved to close the space in between them, Rose noticed that she could smell something burning.

"Dinner!" She exclaimed, leaping back from Scorpius and rushing to open the oven. She fanned away the smoke that poured out afterward and stared sullenly at the charred lump of meat inside. Scorpius had already turned off the stovetop, but whatever Rose's surprise had been had already bubbled out and onto the floor.

"This is awful!" She said. "This was supposed to be wonderful!"

Scorpius felt bad for distracting her, but he felt even worse now that he'd missed out on what was probably going to be an amazing kiss.

"It'll be okay-" he began.

"I was trying to make that bean soup that you like from that restaurant down the street," she lamented, staring at the mess pooling on the floor. The music was still blaring- Scorpius vaguely considered turning it off. "I am never cooking the Muggle way ever again."

"It's not a big deal," he said in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

Unfortunately, his stomach chose at that moment to rebel and tell Rose otherwise. At its rumbling, Rose put her head in her hands. Scorpius was afraid she might be ready to cry, but as soon as he reached to comfort her, she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"Us!" She giggled, looking up at him with tears of laughter in her eyes. "We're a mess."

Scorpius soon found himself laughing with her as they held each other tightly- still standing in a puddle of inedible soup.

"C'mon," Scorpius said, scourgifying the floor with a quick charm and putting his jacket back on. "Let's go get a pizza.

Rose stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Though they'd been together for six months, Scorpius still found himself blushing. The Patils continued to croon about lovers and moonlight, and while Scorpius still found it extremely loud and incredibly cheesy, he knew there could not be better words to describe how he felt for the lovely woman he held in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Scorpius smiled at the sight of Rose reading in bed. He crawled in beside her and rested his chin curiously on her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"How to Get your Boyfriend to Mind His Own Business."

"Touchy!" He exclaimed with a laugh, edging closer all the while until his head was in her lap. "That seems like it would be dreadfully boring."

"It is," she replied. "I don't know what I expected." She closed the book and threw it on the floor with a thud! "What's gotten into you?"

He said nothing and closed his eyes, just enjoying being with her. All of his life he'd been Serious Scorpius Malfoy . . . But Rose made him feel more free than he ever had in school- she made him want to open up and be close to people. She made him . . .

Scorpius opened his eyes to see Rose eating a bag of crisps and promptly sprinkling crumbs all over the bed. He sat up abruptly and looked at her in surprise. She raised an eyebrow and offered him the bag.

"Want one?" She asked, mouth full.

"No, I don't!" He said, aghast. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eating crisps? Honestly, Scorpius, you'd think that by now you'd have grasped the concept of sustenance."

"You're getting crumbs everywhere!" He said despairingly.

"So?"

"So?! You're making the bed all . . . Crumbly! And we'll get ants!" Scorpius huffed, brushing some of the crumbs into his cupped hands and carrying them to the bin by the bathroom sink. Rose watched after him with a bemused smile as she continued to eat her crisps. He came back to the bed to keep cleaning, only for Rose to pull him down by his wrist so that he was sitting beside her.

"Scorp, I think you need to relax. It's not that big of a deal-"

"Do you want ants, Rose? Because I do not, and-"

She shut him up with a swift kiss that started off as teasing and turned into Scorpius's hands cupping her face and Rose melting into his chest. He pulled away first, resting his forehead on hers as they both breathed in the other. He opened his eyes to see hers fluttering open- they were bright and beautiful and Rose.

"I love you." He said without even having to think. Rose had found her way under his skin, had changed him from the inside out, and he was no longer afraid to keep such truths hidden. Scorpius Malfoy loved Rose Weasley- and no one could ever again doubt it for a moment.

"Took you long enough," she whispered giddily. "I was beginning to think I'd have to pry it out of you with Veritaserum."

"Hush, you." He laughed. He still had not moved his hands, and she made no move to do it for him.

"I love you too."

Yes, Rose had changed him. He would never be able to deny that she held complete control of his heart, and never again would a day go by without him making sure she knew just that.


	8. Chapter 7

When Scorpius and Rose went anywhere, he almost always had to physically restrain her. Not because she was violent or rude to passersby; on the contrary, people always smiled when they saw her (Scorpius supposed they couldn't help it; he had the same problem). No, Rose was always very kind . . . but she was also very prone to excitable window shopping wherever they went. He constantly found himself dragging her away from stores whose products he didn't even understand.

"What's a Hoofler, Rose?" He would say. "And why do we need one?"

"I don't know, Scorpius!" She would reply, sounding exasperated. "But don't you think it would look nice in the kitchen?"

Shopping with Rose was a very tiring experience indeed.

On this particular afternoon however, they were buying Christmas presents for their families (mostly Rose's family, since it was practically half of the wizarding population, but Scorpius remembered seeing a pair of dragon-scale earrings in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago that his mother would adore, so it was easier to just go with Rose and get it all done in one day).

"What do you think I should get Hugo, Scorp?" She asked as they meandered down the street. Well, Scorpius was meandering- Rose was simply buzzing around him as if she'd very much like for him to hurry up. "He's in his sixth year now . . . What do sixteen year old boys like?"

"Dirty magazines?" He said drily, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Scorp, be serious!" In hindsight, the joke really wasn't worth the punch he received to his arm. "What did you like when you were sixteen?"

"You." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"How about something from Wheezes?" She suggested thoughtfully.

"I'm sure your parents would love you for that," he answered. "He's a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Just barely," she laughed. "I think he's more annoying than he is clever."

"Even still, I think it'll be easier to just find him something Ravenclaw related. How about we head over to Flourish and Blott's and find him a notebook?"

"That seems so impersonal," she frowned. "But alright." After all, she didn't have a better idea.

As they walked, Scorpius could feel her eyes darting around- searching for what, he didn't know. Just as they were about to reach the store, Rose gasped and exclaimed:

"Dear Merlin! Fifty percent off everything at the Menagerie!"

"Rose, no," Scorpius tried his hardest not to sound like he was berating a crup. "You don't need anything there- you don't even have a pet! Come to think of it, no one you know has a pet. For what purpose could you possibly have to go in there?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? Fifty. Percent. Off." She pleaded, tugging him in the direction of the Menagerie.

"No! We are not going in there!" He said forcefully.

"Please, Scorpius?" She said, not going so far as to pout, but Scorpius thought the sheen she forced into her eyes was a nice touch. She'd obviously been practicing. "Just five minutes?"

"Don't make me do it, Rose. You know I will." He looked at her with what he hoped was a warning expression.

"You wouldn't dare." She tried to steer him off course yet again, but Scorpius remained as solid as a statue. With a quick, fluid motion, he pulled Rose closer to him and began tickling her sides.

"Try me!" He laughed, completely forgetting that they were surrounded by strangers.

"S-Scorpius!" She pleaded through her giggles. "P-p-please! Stop!"

"Not likely," he smirked. "Promise me you won't go into the Menagerie!"

"I pr-promise!" She snorted shamelessly.

"Tell me I'm the most handsome man you've ever known." He said seriously.

"S-Scorpius!" She pleaded once more.

"I can't hear you . . ." He was having entirely too much fun.

"F-fine! You're," she laughed. "You're the most hands-handsome man I've," she laughed again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've ever met!"

Immediately, Scorpius stopped tickling her, but it took Rose another minute or two to stop laughing. In the meantime, Scorpius realized that several people had stopped to watch- some were smiling; some just looked confused.

"Are you quite finished now, love?" He smiled down at her and wiped some of her tears away with his sleeve.

"Yes," she sighed. "Please don't ever do that again."

"That all depends on you, Weasley," he shrugged and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now shall we go to Flourish and Blott's?"

Rose followed him, albeit reluctantly, away from the sale and into the shop. They'd only been there for a moment when Scorpius turned to her and said:

"I'm going to pop over next door and buy those earrings for Mother. I'll only be a moment; do you think you'll be okay in here?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "it's not as though I'm some uncontrollable animal, Scorp. I'm not going to go running off to the nearest sale the second you have your back turned."

Scorpius sent her a pointed look. At least Rose had the decency to blush.

"I see your point, but I promise I'll get him a notebook and be here when you come back." She crossed her heart for good measure.

"I'll trust you . . . But just this once!" He winked and exited the store, quickly crossing the street to Pandora's Box. The storefront was owned and operated by Luna and Rolf Scamander, who went to school with his parents, but it was named after Mrs. Scamander's late mother. They usually specialized in protection amulets and healing gems, but they had a few regular pieces as well. Everything was handmade by Luna and absolutely beautiful; when Scorpius saw those earrings in the shop window, he knew his mother would love them.

Mrs. Scamander was behind the counter when he walked in, resetting the display in the counter.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" She smiled wistfully, as was her trademark. "How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Scamander," he replied. She'd always insisted that he call her Luna, but Scorpius didn't think he was that carefree just yet- it'd taken him this long to call Rose's father 'Mr. Weasley' instead of 'Sir.' "I saw a pair of dragon-scale earrings in your window the other day, do you still have any left?"

"Of course," she walked around the counter to a display off to the right and plucked a pair of dark red earrings off the rack. "The last pair."

"Thank you, they're perfect," he smiled and looked around as she packaged them. "How're Lorcan and Lysander? Sixth years, yes?"

Her eccentric blue eyes lit up at the mention of her sons. "Yes, they're wonderful. Thank you for asking." There was only one beat of silence before she continued, "and how's Rose?"

Rose? Rose was . . . Well, she was perfect. As much as Scorpius tried to stay away from such descriptions, finding them unrealistic and cheesy, it truly was the only way he could describe her. Rose was funny, and kind, and smart, and lovely . . . Everything about her was perfection.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he answered, "she's brilliant. Insane, but brilliant."

Mrs. Scamander smiled as if she had a secret; he couldn't imagine what it was.

"All the best people are, Scorpius," she said. "Will that be all?"

Just as he was about to say yes, something in the counter case caught his eye. Mrs. Scamander followed his gaze and grinned.

"Oh, that's one of my best designs, I think," she said. "It took me at least three weeks to set it . . . Do you like it?"

Scorpius admired it for a moment. It certainly wasn't what he had intended to get Rose for Christmas, but plans do change, and he couldn't possibly imagine not buying it when it was practically screaming her name. He had to admit, it would look lovely on her.

"I'll take it," he smiled.

Mrs. Scamander grinned in return as she rung it up and put it in a bag with the earrings.

"Good choice," she said. "Merry Christmas, Scorpius."

When Scorpius walked back to Flourish and Bott's, he found Rose waiting for him outside the door with a bag in her hand.

"That was easy," she said with a smile. "I found a blue one with a gold 'H' on the front that I think he'll really like."

"Brilliant . . . And you didn't go anywhere else?" He questioned, trying to sound stern.

"Yes, Scorpius," she rolled her eyes as if to say 'No one could possibly be more stupid than you'. "I bought Hugo a notebook, raced over to the Menagerie, put a kneazle on hold until Christmas, and came right back in the twenty minutes it took you to buy a pair of earrings. Honestly!"

"Alright! I'm sorry," he laughed, putting up his hands in surrender. "Now let's go get a Boxing Telescope for Albus and go home."

Rose shoved him playfully and took his hand, "how about a box of Fizzing Whizbees and we go get a cup of coffee?"

"Sold," he replied. "Let's go."

As they walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk toward Sugarplum's Magical Sweet Shop, Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes off of Rose. She seemed to be so carefree, but only he knew of her deepest insecurities. He knew that sometimes she felt pressured by her family to do or be a certain thing, or that sometimes she was afraid of the dark. Rose Weasley was far from the perfect girl she appeared to be at first glance. She was more than the brain of her mother and the red hair of her father.

He wasn't perfect either. He was what most would describe as cold and stiff, but somehow Rose had warmed him. Only she knew of his secret love of Muggle card tricks and record players. Only Rose had ever and would ever be able to get Scorpius to open up and be something better than what he believed he was.

They weren't perfect- but they were perfect for each other, and that's all they needed.


	9. Chapter 8

Christmas Eve was always an interesting affair with the Weasley family. Even before he and Rose had started dating, Scorpius had come to Christmas Eve dinner with the Weasleys as Albus's best friend. Molly Weasley loved him of course- he had seven knit jumpers to prove it- and everyone else had grown more than accustomed to having a Malfoy at their table.

This year was different, however, because he wasn't just Albus's friend- he was Rose's boyfriend. It shouldn't have felt any different- really, it shouldn't- because it's not as though it was the first family dinner he'd had with them since gaining the new title, but there was something different about Christmas. The holiday, along with the added pressure of conversing with Rose's father, had Scorpius a bit more on edge than he found comfortable.

"You're going to be fine, Scorpius," Rose reassured him for what had to be the five hundredth time that evening. "It's no different than any other dinner!"

"I know! But I can't help it . . . I think I'm coming down with something," he coughed as they reached the door of the Burrow. "Maybe I should go home and sleep it off."

"You're not going anywhere!" She snatched him by the shirt collar just as he turned to run back down the cobblestone path. "It's just Christmas Eve dinner, love . . . Nothing scary about that! Nothing has changed and everyone loves you . . . Including me." She added as an afterthought, standing on the tips of her toes to press a comforting kiss to his chapped lips. "Can we go inside now? I'm bloody freezing."

"You're right," he said, for his own sake. He grinned then, and leaned forward until the steam from his warm breath mixed with the cold air right before her lips. "And I don't want you freezing your-"

"Oi!" James Potter shouted as he flung the door open. "You lot coming inside, or are you just going to stand there making eyes on the stoop?"

Scorpius blamed his blush on the cold and Rose launched herself at her older cousin as though she could somehow take him to the ground like when they were kids. She seemed to have forgotten that James was now a Beater for the Chudley Cannons, and was therefore much stronger than her.

"Stop fighting in my doorway and come inside! You're letting in the cold." Molly- Nana, as she was more often called these days- chided her grandchildren as Scorpius shut the door behind him to keep the snow from blowing into the sitting room.

"Sorry, Nana." The cousins said in unison, giving each other one last playful shove once the old woman's back was turned. Scorpius shook his head with a smile- Rose always became a child again around her many cousins.

Scorpius followed Rose into the sitting room where, it seemed, every Weasley had tried to congregate- as well as the Scamanders and Longbottoms.

"Scorp!" A familiar voice boomed from across a sea of ginger heads. "Long time no see!" Albus Potter waded his way through relatives and family friends without so much as a "pardon me", which was really more like something his older brother would do.

"If it isn't little Alby!" Scorpius crowed, his demeanor changing dramatically when his best friend appeared. "Still haven't hit that growth spurt yet, I see? Don't worry - it'll come."

Albus glared up at him. "I'm not that much shorter than you, you git!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Scorpius grinned.

"Do I even get a hello?" Rose implored, faking annoyance. "Or is my boyfriend leaving me for my cousin?"

"Oh, hello, Rose," Albus replied with a smile, pretending he hadn't exactly heard what she'd said. "It's good to see you too."

She rolled her eyes but grinned back at him. "You're lucky I love you, you know," she said. "I wouldn't share him with anyone else."

Scorpius considered mentioning to the two quarrelsome cousins that he was not some prize to be won, but he knew it to be futile. He might as well just accept his fate as the private property of Rose Nymphadora Weasley (and Albus Severus Potter, given the situation).

Dinner was, as always, more than eventful. Multiple households were represented around the Elder Weasley's magically extended dinner table (along with a few tagalongs).

Arthur and Molly sat at the head of the table where they could see all of their guests with ease. Among them were their six children and all of their families . . . And all of their families. Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter Victoire had married Harry and Ginny's godson Teddy Lupin the previous year and were already expecting a baby, and therefore accepting multiple congratulations from around the table. Their second daughter Dominique, who had graduated from Hogwarts with Scorpius and Rose, was trying (and failing) to caress her newest boyfriend's thigh under the table without anyone noticing. Their youngest, Louis, had brought his friend Michael; the two of them were laughing at their own private jokes. Roxanne and Fred - George and Angelina's twins - were arguing about something involving mashed potatoes while James ranted about how the Cannons should've beaten the Falcons in their last match. Albus shoveled food down his throat like a madman while his little sister Lily went between staring at him in disgust to staring at her parents with puppy dog eyes (surely begging for a Pygmy Puff). Percy and Audrey's daughters - Molly and Lucy - were huffing about the noise and reading a book, respectively, while Hugo, the Scamanders', and a few Longbottoms' seemed to be plotting something at the far end of the table.

Scorpius watched every Weasley with a bemused expression, wondering how they could understand one another with all of the ruckus. He didn't want to know what would have happened if Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom had brought all seven of their children instead of just the four still in Hogwarts.

Still, even though he took account of every person at the table, he only had eyes for Rose. She was laughing tearfully at every other sentence that came out of Dom's mouth and snorting unabashedly. Her face was as red as her hair and her eyes seemed to be permanently glued shut and crinkled at the corners.

Merlin, she was gorgeous. Scorpius thought it absurd that anyone could love someone other than Rose, but he was glad to have her to himself . . . He didn't want to share her with anyone else.

After dinner things seemed to calm down just a bit. Everyone was gathered in the sitting room once again enjoying a post-meal cuppa and scattered conversation. Teddy and Victoire had gone home straight after dinner, along with Dom and her boyfriend. Surprisingly, that seemed to lessen the volume by a much larger fraction than anticipated.

Scorpius had claimed the love seat and was lounging comfortably with Rose resting against his chest. At some point his hand had managed to find its way into her hair where he started to twirl the thick, copper red strands around his finger.

If someone had told him a year ago that he would be in such a state of public affection with Rose Weasley, he would have laughed . . . And also blushed. But mostly laughed. Six months ago he would've blamed his current state on his sleepiness or the coffee. Now? Now he knew there could only be one reason - he was completely, wonderfully, stupidly in love with her.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, Nana Molly came in to the sitting room and clapped her hands - the sound was something akin to a roll of thunder - and drew every eye in the room to her.

"The night is young, loves!" She cheered. "Who would like to grace us with some music?" The old piano in the corner (which was covered in just a light sprinkling of dust) creaked at the word "music", but Nana Molly continued to glance around the room, excitedly waiting for a challenger to accept the task she'd set out.

'Poor soul who has to play that thing,' Scorpius thought to himself, immediately letting his eyes fall once again.

Suddenly, the warm weight on his chest disappeared and his eyes snapped open again, only to find Rose walking toward the piano and hopping up on its ancient sable lid.

"GO ROSIE!" Albus shouted.

"SING IT, RED!" James whooped (with an added wolf whistle for good measure).

Rose smiled at her cousins for just a moment before turning to look Scorpius dead in the eye.

'No,' Scorpius thought. 'Please please no!'

All at once her playful smile melted away to reveal a positively evil grin.

"Scorpius!" She called. "I need an accompanist!"

"Not a chance, love!" He replied. There was nothing he wanted to do less. Public displays of affection was one thing, embarrassing himself in front of (almost) her entire family. Rose hadn't changed him that much.

"Awh, c'mon, mate!" Al badgered, knowing full well that Scorpius would have his head on a silver platter later.

"Scor-pi-us! Scor-pi-us!" James began the chant softly until he'd gotten almost everyone in the room to join in. "SCOR-PI-US! SCOR-PI-US!"

Scorpius could feel his ears growing red, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the rest of his face followed suit. So, painstakingly, he rose from the love seat and made his way to the piano bench (much to the delight of Rose and company).

Rose leaned over the piano to whisper the song she wanted into his ear and he smiled, instantly recognizing that she'd chosen it because it was the first song her grandparents had ever danced to together (and also one of his personal favorites).

Scorpius played the intro as gently as he could, trying to familiarize himself with the feeling of the keys - it had been a long time since he'd had a piano at his fingertips. He'd forgotten how much he loved it.

Soon enough he was ready to really get the show started, and he played the opening notes once more with the gusto that always accompanied the great Celestina Warbeck.

"I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love

And it's bubbling for you!

Say incendio, but that spell's not hot

As my special witch's brew!"

When Rose started to sing, Nana Molly almost shrieked as she pulled Papa Arthur to his feet - forcing him to dance with her to their song.

"Mix a pinch of spice with a dash of charm and a sprinkling of romance,

They're why my cauldron's full of hot, strong love,

It's worth it, take the chance!"

Soon enough multiple people were dancing and laughing along with the music. Again, Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. She was beautiful at any moment, but when she sang . . . She was incandescent. To Rose, nothing and no one else existed when she was caught up in the music.

"Oh, come and stir my cauldron,

And if you do it right,

I'll boil you up some hot, strong love,

To keep you warm tonight!"

Rose looked over at him with a smile unlike any he'd ever seen as she sang the last verse.

"Oh, such thrills await,

'Cause, together, we're ready to proceed,

Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love,

It's all the magic that you'll ever need!"

The room erupted into cheers as Rose hopped off of the piano to take a bow, gesturing to Scorpius and encouraging him to take one as well. Slightly embarrassed by all the attention, he humbly bowed his head and stood up from the bench to head back to his seat.

"Oh, Scorpius - that was lovely!" Cried Nana Molly as she clapped her hands together. "Would you play us another?"

"Oh, I'm really not that -" He began awkwardly.

"Nonsense! You're amazing, Scorp!" Rose interrupted as she pushed him back toward the bench. "Just one more song? Play that one that I like. You know? The doodily-doo one?"

Luckily for Scorpius he knew Rose well enough to know what she meant by "the doodily-doo one".

"If you insist," he sighed. "You're lucky I love you." He whispered the last bit so that only she could hear.

"Believe me - I know." She whispered back as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Knock'em dead!"

Five songs, two cups of coffee, and one awkward conversation with Ron Weasley later and he was finally able to escape the bench and drag Rose home.

"But I don' wanna go!" She yawned. "This is fun! It's Christmas!"

"If we stay long enough it will be," he laughed as he lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Come on, you're exhausted and I don't think my hands can take much more piano playing."

"Such a baby," she sighed. "Fine we can go."

"We're already here, love. We went through the Floo just a minute ago."

"What?" Rose looked around to make sure he was telling the truth. Sure enough, they were standing in their flat that was just barely illuminated by the light of their Christmas tree. "How did I miss us going through the Floo?"

"You fell asleep," Scorpius chuckled. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to Apparate with you like that so here we are . . . I was hoping you'd stay asleep long enough for me to put you in bed, but you can't always get what you want."

"Oh," she yawned again. "Well, you're still a baby."

"And you're talking nonsense." Scorpius replied as he laid her on the bed and pulled off her boots.

"Ah but you still love me." She whispered as if she were in a dream.

Scorpius expected her eyes to be closed and her breath even when he looked back to her; instead her warm brown eyes were open, curious, and alight from the cool silver moon filtering in through the window. She seemed clearer of mind than she was just seconds before.

"Do you?" She asked quietly. "Love me?"

Scorpius looked at her incredulously before smirking as he tucked her under the duvet. "Now who's being a baby?" He asked.

"Scorpius, I'm serious," she tried to sit up but her tired body pulled her back down. "Do you love me?"

He considered her closely - perhaps more closely than he ever had before - from the tips of her bright red hair to the undeniable Weasley-ness of her nose to the constellation of freckles that adorned almost every available inch of her pale skin. He considered her kind, positive heart and her unfailingly Gryffindor spirit. He considered her unfortunate penchant for sarcasm and her annoying hogging of blankets and getting up too late. He considered her soft lips and small hands and all the power she held between each. He considered the good and the bad of her, the slow and the fast, the loud and the quiet, and -

"More than anything," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now go to sleep or St. Nick will never come."

"I love you too," she said, letting her eyes finally fall closed. The room was silent save for their collective breathing and the crickets outside the window . . .

"Baby."


	10. Special Message

Hello readers!

Since this next chapter will be the last, I just wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read my little plot bunny come to life. Scorose forever!

Also, I know that there are people reading this (story stats yo holla) and I just wanted to ask that, if you have enjoyed it thus far, you add it to your alerts/favorites and possibly leave a comment with some feedback. I'd love to hear what you all think!

Anyways, thanks again for being so gosh darn amazing!

Love always,

MITM - Mimosa In The Morning


	11. Chapter 9

Scorpius woke up the next morning at 7:00 AM; he wanted to make sure he had everything ready for Rose's present long before she woke up. He yawned as he turned over in bed to look at her, only to realize that she wasn't there!

He shot up in bed, his mind immediately going to the worst possible scenario (i.e. Kidnapping, illness, etc.). He sprung out of bed and raced to the kitchen, expecting to find signs of a struggle, but all he found was Rose - standing in the kitchen and . . . Making breakfast?

"Good morning, sunshine!" She said cheerily as she flipped a pancake. "Someone's up late."

"Rather someone's up early!" He replied, aghast. "What are you doing out of bed at 7:00 AM? I usually can't drag you out from under the covers with an industrial crane."

"First of all," she said, licking a bit of stray batter off of her finger. "You've never done that. Second of all - it's Christmas! You know I love Christmas, Scorpius."

"Indeed," he laughed. "I guess I just underestimated how much."

"Plus I had to go pick up your present," she smirked. "You're going to love it!"

Scorpius seemed skeptical - how many times had Rose given him a present that he "would love" that ended up being some sort of crazy prank or useless trinket? Not that he didn't love every gift he'd received from her, but he wouldn't mind getting something he could actually use for once. Also, she was still in her pajamas, so chances are she went out in them and was going to catch a cold in the near future. Scorpius made a mental note to call Papa Mario and order a pineapple pizza for dinner.

"Sit down," she demanded. "I'm about to serve you the best breakfast of your entire life."

Scorpius obeyed, somewhat warily, and waited for Rose to make a plate for him.

"Something's different about you today..." He mused as she sat down across from him and took a generous sip of coffee. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "Why is it that I can't do something nice for my boyfriend without having done something terrible? It's Christmas for Merlin's sake!"

"Don't go getting defensive, love," he laughed through a mouthful of bacon (a habit he'd picked up from Rose). "I'm only teasing. And this breakfast is delicious."

"Thank you." She smiled back at him and Scorpius could feel his heart skip a beat.

Sitting there under the warm glow of the kitchen light with her eternal bed-head and a blueberry stuck in her teeth, he was struck by how beautiful she was.

"Scorpius?" He snapped out of his daze when he realized she'd been calling his name. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "Just thinking about how lovely you are."

"Don't be a prick," she laughed. "Do you have all of our gifts wrapped for this afternoon? Mum said to be there by 11:00 so I can help her make the food . . . So I was thinking we could leave here around 1:00 so I don't have to do that."

"Everything is wrapped and ready. And I'm elated to be spending my first Weasley-Granger Christmas with you, although I'm sure Albus and the Potters will miss me terribly."

"We can stop by on the way home - I wouldn't want to keep you lovebirds apart." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I will never understand your borderline obsessive relationship with my cousin."

"What can I say, Rosie? We've been best friends since first year, whereas you and I only became friends in fifth year."

"Well I'm your girlfriend now so I win! Oh, look, Scorpius! It's snowing!" Rose's train of thought changed courses as easily as the breeze as she leaped from the table to the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. She watched, captivated by the fat white flakes that coated the streets below.

"It snowed last night as well, Rosie . . . Or where you so tired that you've already forgotten?" He joked, following her to the doors where she was now pressing her nose and palms against the cool glass, her warm breath fogging up the space in front of her.

"It's different when it's Christmas morning," she insisted. "It's more magical."

Scorpius decided to refrain from reminding her that she was, indeed, a magical being, and therefore could cause it to snow in the middle of July if she so desired. Instead, he watched as she childishly drew a heart with her finger on the fogged part of the glass. He had always wondered why Christmas seemed to have this affect on her, and all he could seem to come up with was that Rose Weasley loved snow more than quite possibly any other person in the entire world.

As much as he wanted to enjoy this moment, his mind was miles away from window pane hearts and copper colored bed-head. He'd planned to have more time to prepare the gift he'd bought for her in Luna's shop. There was so much more he wanted to do, to say, to think about . . . Scorpius wasn't one to do without a plan, but it was starting to look like he might have to. He liked organization and thoughtful consideration; there was absolutely nothing he hated more than unpreparedness. Why did Rose have to choose today of all days to wake up early?!

Rose.

Of course.

Rose never had a plan for anything. Rose always did what felt right in the moment without a care of what might happen next. She said what she was thinking and she meant every word, and if there was one thing that Scorpius had learned from all the years he'd known her, it was that she made him want to be the exact same way.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. "I have to go get something." She waved him off with a kiss on the cheek and continued to watch the falling snow.

Quickly and quietly, he pulled the case out of the drawer in his nightstand and put it in his robe pocket as he went back into the living room.

She looked even more lovely with the first lonely rays of sun cascading through her curls. He still couldn't believe that she'd chosen him - Him! - out of any of the many boys (and she could have had all of them) who vied for her attention. He wondered, briefly, what his life would be like if she hadn't chosen him. He didn't even want to entertain the idea for more than a second.

He cleared his throat.

She turned around and her ready smile almost made him lose his courage again.

"Rose?" He said slowly, seemingly unsure of himself.

"Are you alright, love?" And just like that, hearing her voice brought him back to the surface. He felt as though he'd just taken his first breath in ten years and Merlin it felt good.

"I'm perfect," he grinned. "You're perfect."

Rose rolled her eyes but he continued.

"Rose Weasley, I met you in first year on the Express when I told you you looked like a bunny. I meant that as a compliment and I maintain my innocence to this day," Rose chuckled softly at this but allowed him to continue. "In second year you told everyone that I was in love with Cassandra Nott, who then proceeded to trail after me like a lost crup for two years."

She didn't even bother trying to hide her laughter on that one.

"In third year, we became potions partners. In fourth year, I visited you over the holidays when I was with Albus. In fifth year, we became friends. In sixth year, I realized I wanted to be more than your friend." Here, Rose ceased her light laughter and suddenly turned serious, wondering what the deeper meaning in all of this was. Scorpius continued.

"In seventh year, you kissed me in the corridor when we were supposed to be on watch and then you asked me to Hogsmede and I thought it was a dream. The year that we have been together has been the . . . Most amazing year of my life. I honestly mean that. You have completely changed me, Rose, and I'm glad for it." His voice broke but he knew he had to continue or else he wouldn't be able to finish what needed to be said.

"I fell in love with you, not because of your status or your looks or even your smarts - I fell in love with you because you make me feel like me. I fell in love with you because you are everything I never hoped I could be worthy of. You make me want to be crazy and loud and spontaneous when all my life I've taught myself to be quite and courteous and to disappear into the crowd. You make me want to be someone new and someone better. You make me want to hold you in my arms and never let go."

"Scorpius -" she whispered. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and her hand came up to hold tightly onto her old Quidditch tee, right over her heart.

"You make me feel so sure of myself, and that's why I'm sure I can do this -" and with that, Scorpius got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the beautiful, simple ring he'd picked out in Luna's shop. The ring that had called out to him from within the display case and assured him that it was the only ring that Rose could ever wear.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley, I quite honestly cannot live without your blanket hogging, crisp eating, late sleeping, and whatever else you can throw at me - so would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

The flat was overcome with pin-drop silence that made ten seconds feel like ten hours as Scorpius waited for her reaction.

"Scorpius . . ." She breathed. "Are you serious?"

"More serious than I've ever been about anything, Rose. I love you."

Just as suddenly as he'd said the words, Rose was in his arms and kissing him soundly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, the sound muffled by his shoulder. "Oh, Merlin, yes!"

Scorpius let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as he wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in his life, Scorpius felt as though he finally had everything he could ever want, and Rose was the center of it all.

"I just feel so awful." Rose said after a moment. Scorpius's breath caught in his throat - what on earth could she be talking about?

"What?" He breathed out, pulling her back to look into her eyes.

"It's just . . . My present for you could never be this good."

They both laughed as he lifted her from the floor and pulled her toward the couch.

"I have a feeling that it will be wonderful," he smiled. "What is it?"

"Well . . ." She grinned impishly, wiping away a few remaining happy tears. "You have to promise me you'll love it."

Scorpius suddenly remembered why he needed to be nervous - what would it be this year?

"I promise . . ." He said warily.

"Wonderful!" She ran to the tree and pulled out a large, colorful box. "I had to wait until this morning to wrap it because, well . . . You'll see."

That didn't help to assuage Scorpius's fears at all.

Slowly, Scorpius lifted the lid off of the box to find a small, mewling kneazle kitten. He lifted it up out of the box and the tiny orange beast instantly started to purr.

"Rose Nymphadora -" he began.

"I know! I know I told you when we went shopping that I hadn't gone anywhere else, but that's because I didn't want to ruin the surprise!" She looked at him with the biggest smile on her face. "Surprise!"

"Rose . . ."

"You already proposed! We're engaged! You can't take that back! And I can't take the kneazle back because the guy at the Menagerie was a total prick and in my defense -"

Scorpius cut her off with a kiss.

"I love him," he said. "Thank you."

Rose smiled against his lips, "I told you you would." Just as Scorpius was about to kiss her again, Rose shot up with a sudden burst of energy. "We have to go! I have to tell Mum! And Daddy! What will Daddy say? He'll kill you! And Hugo . . ."

Scorpius once again cut her off with a kiss.

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

"Stop panicking!" He laughed. "I asked your father for permission last night, so I doubt he'll kill me. Your mum on the other hand . . ."

"Oh, Scorpius," she sighed. "I love you, y'know? Always."

"I know," he kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you more and more everyday, Rose. And I don't plan on ever spending another without you."

The sun rose higher and higher in the sky as Rose and Scorpius fell in love over and over again - every time they looked into the other's eyes - just as they would for years to come.

The End


End file.
